The present invention relates to apparatus for the packaging of liquid like products in individual containers. The invention particularly relates to an apparatus and method adapted to form, fill and seal a plastic container. This method and apparatus has particular application for the forming, filling and sealing of small containers such as creamers and/or condiments where the container is preferably sized for a single serving.
Apparatus for forming, filling and sealing of creamers are known and have a number of advantages over the pre-formed creamer containers which are subsequently used in a filling and sealing machine. The container forming operation suitable for the forming of plastic containers is normally accomplished by heating of a flat substrate in preparation of an extruding or shaping step. This heating operation acts to partially disinfect or sterlize what will become the interior of the container. Form fill seal machines are also advantageous in that the supply stock, namely flat plastic disks, sheeting, strip material of plastic or foil paper laminate and the like are easily stored. The main advantage with a form, fill, and seal machine is the reduced overall production cost for the operator as the container is formed in the filling apparatus and is made from relatively low cost material which may or may not be pre-cut by a diecutting operation. In most cases, the forming material is pre-printed and little additional labelling is required.
The packaging of creamers has been generally confined to small frusto concial containers which have a flat lid of a paper foil laminate heat sealed thereto. The volume of the container is quite small and the normal practice is to fill the container with 3/8 to 5/8 of an ounce of product. Numerous approaches have been taken with respect to filling of these containers, as generally the filling step determines the maximum output of the machine. In known filling machines, preformed open top containers are moved along a predetermined path past a filling operation and subsequently advanced through a heat sealing operation where a suitable lid is aligned with and heat sealed to the container. In some cases, the apparatus will have a conveyor driven intermittently, with various stations along the length of the conveyor which operate when the conveyor is stationary; or in other cases, the containers are continuously advanced and the various operations are carried out as the containers are advanced. In designing machines of either type described above, high output is difficult due to the time required for filling and sealing of the containers. The conventional containers are relatively shallow, and product splash can contaminate the generally flat flange area at the open top of the containers which is used for heat sealing the lid material to the container. Typically, the paper foil laminate has a thermally activated adhesive film on the lower surface to effect a seal between the lid and the container flange.
According to the present invention, a form, fill and seal apparatus and method are possible, suitable for the packaging of cream as well as other liquid like products including condiments. The apparatus and method allow the forming, filling and sealing of a container made from a previously diecut formable strip material such as plastic or foil. This method and apparatus in most cases reduces the unit cost to the operator, such as a dairy, for filling of a container as the need for previously formed containers is eliminated. A unique container is also disclosed which can be filled at a faster rate due to its generally closed configuration and is of a particular shape to render the container more stable in a free-standing disposition.